Unbroken Promise
by zany.dancing
Summary: Promises can hurt without breaking them. They say promises are meant to be broken, some promises should be broken. NarutoSasuke


Amaya-This is set the night before Sasuke left for sound. Instead of just leaving without telling Naruto, I got to him to tell him and in this they obviously have been together for awhile.

Title: Unbroken Promise

Author: Amaya za taishita

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke (You decide if its one sided.)

Challenge 1, 5, 16

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Promises can hurt without breaking them. They say promises are meant to be broken, some promises should be broken.

**Unbroken Promise**

"I don't understand..." a soft voice rang out trying to control the sobs that shook their entire body.

"I have too Naruto." This voice was soft yet firm, so firm in fact it seemed it was dead set on something and nothing could change its mind. Nothing.

"Why?.. WHY DO YOU HAVE TOO, SASUKE! WHY? Why-y must it be _you _?" Finally Naruto crashed to the floor in his apartment, tears spilled from his face to the floor and his entire body shook with his sobs. Sasuke made no move to comfort him, he only watched indifferently wondering if he should have told him at all.

"It must be me because I'm the only one left. He's my brother. It must be me."

Naruto slowly stumbled up, shadows covering his face and walked towards his first love, Sasuke. He stared Sasuke in the eye, calm black ones stared into enraged red ones. In one quick jester Naruto had Sasuke up by the neck bring him a few inches off the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DO YOU LET HIM CONTROL YOUR LIFE? YOU'RE DOING EXACTLY WHAT HE WANTS YOU TO DO!"

Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's neck, and yet through it all Sasuke kept his indifferent form.

"You have your dreams, I have mine." Sasuke said this as if it it would solve all the problems.

Naruto released his grip on Sasuke neck and Sasuke dropped to the floor. Naruto smiled bitter sweetly. "The only difference is my dream doesn't involve going to that snake for help. Do you have any idea what he could do to you Sasuke? Do you think he'll really just hand you power? He is going to want something in return."

Sasuke glared at Naruto "Of course I know that. Do you believe I am stupid?" Naruto glared back at him "No, Now I believe your just insane."

Sasuke sighed "You know this is my life's goal. I'm willing to do anything to achieve it. You know how much this means to me, I've told you. Yet you still try to stop me even though you know I will not listen. Why?"

Naruto slammed his fist into the floor and pure hatred filled his eyes as he stared at Sasuke.

"You are an idiot." he whispered.

Suddenly Naruto grinned half insanely "Its because I _love_ you stupid! I don't want you to do something stupid or get killed! Its funny because I also hate you so much."

Sasuke eyebrow arched up curiously. Naruto grin became wider if possible "After you saved me from Haku, you said you hated me and I said I hated you but I lied I still hate you. I hate you. I hate the way you look at me, and the way you talk to me. I hate the way you make me feel. I hate the way I'll watch the door waiting for you. I hate the fact that I don't think I can live without you. Gods Sasuke I think I actually hate you more than I love you."

Naruto took a deep breath before he continued his speech " You mean the world to me. You're all I have, no one else ever accepted me but_ you _gave me a chance and now your just going walk off when I'm desperately in love with you. I don't think I'll ever feel this strongly for anyone ever again, no matter how hard I try." Naruto forced a smile

"Wow, you really are a bastard just leaving me alone. How can you just leave? How can you just leave me here all alone?"

Sasuke sighed quickly took Naruto into a hug " If I stay, I won't become stonger, I won't be able to defeat Itachi. Do you really want me to give up my life's goal because you'll miss me? Naruto, separtion will come, either if I leave you now or leave you in death. At least this way it won't be so bad."

Naruto tore his gaze from Sasuke black shirt and gazed into his eyes. "How is it better?" he whispered.

Sasuke smiled. A smiled that left Naruto breathless. Maybe it was because he couldn't believe Sasuke could smile in such a situation, maybe their was more masochist than I thought or did he care at all. Maybe, just maybe it was because he had never since Sasuke so sincerely at him. Either way nothing prepared him for what he heard next.

"If I leave now, I still have time to forget. I can forget. Forget about Konoha, our friends, Kakashi, Sakura and..you. Then is when I'll acheive power. By sacrificing my memories of you and everyone, I in return can gain power."

Naruto eyes widened in shock and hurt. "You want to forget about me. You want to forget about us. You want to forget about our love and passion. You want to forget how I love you."

Sasuke answer simply just floated out of his mouth "Yes."

Amazing how just one word can destroy someone competely and crumble their hope and dreams.

Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke and pulled him closer "Promise me that you'll never forget me." Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck and then whispered something in his ear he said in such a way that sent shivers down Naruto's spine. "Only if you promise to forget me."

Sasuke left the embrace and stared his Naruto heartlessly who was in shock. "See you can't forget me as much as I can remember you. I promise you the day you forget me is the day I'll remember you till then don't bother trying to find me or bring me back, I don't know you."

Sasuke started walking towards the door and Naruto deep heartbroken blue eyes trailed him.

"I don't understand."

Sasuke not even bothering to look back said "You don't need too." Then he closed the door.

The day after Naruto went with Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Kiba to try to bring back Sasuke. He was the only one that reached him. Sasuke and him fought against eachother with everything they had and yet he lost. He was surprised when he woke up, he had expected Sasuke to kill him. Then he really started to wonder if Sasuke still cared and not knowing still ate at his heart even years later.

Naruto realized something, usually promises make things easiler but in the end when the promises are broken so it competely destroys a person. Sasuke promise completely destroyed him and breaking it would make Naruto the happiest he has ever been yet Sasuke wasn't one to break his promises.

_"I give you a night you'll never forget."_

Naruto really wished he could forget Sasuke but how could he. The loneliness only lasted a few months but Naruto believe the pain would always remain.


End file.
